Klaroline in the movies
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: I've put a Klaroline spin on different types of movies: romantic, witches, space,
1. Practical magic

**This one is based on the movie practical magic with Nicole Kidman and Sandra Bullock**

 **Disclaimer I don't own practical magic or any of the characters**

Katerina, Caroline and Davina Petrova are three sisters who have incredible magical powers but there is a curse placed on their family. Cast by their ancestor Amara who was also a witch she was supposed to be hanged for her crimes but with her magic she survived and was banished to an island. Not only did she live but her unborn child did too she waited for the father to come save her from the island, but he never did in her misery and sorrow she cast a spell that if you love a Petrova woman you will die.

Their mother heard the death bug and knew what it meant death was coming for her husband. Their mother died shortly after their father of a broken heart. So the three young sisters went to live with their aunts Aunt Jenna and Aunt Liz who were also witches just like the three sisters.

The oldest sister Katerina is only ten, her sisters Caroline and Davina are nine and seven. Katerina walks into the greenhouse one night and sees her two sister, a notebook and a bowl. " What are you two doing?"

Caroline is holding a bowl with a couple petals in it while Davina is reading from the notebook. "A true love spell you can't love something that doesn't exist so I'll never die like mom. "

"He will have blue green eyes that sometimes shine gold, be British, have dark blonde curly hair, he will have a delicate but muscular face, will wear two necklaces, be a little bit paranoid, charismatic, manipulative, tough, artistic, sarcastic, calculating, possessive, and vengeful if anyone harms or makes me sad."

Every word Caroline put a petal in the bowl which is full of petals. The sisters take the bowl outside and Caroline says some words in Latin. The petals float out of the bowl and into the night sky.

 **Xxx**

Seven years later Katerina is running away with her newest boyfriend this one is named Mason. Caroline and Davina are sharing a blanket. " I can't believe your leaving us."

Katherine yells down to Mason for his pocket knife he throws it up to her and she slices both her palms and then her sisters do the same and they join hands. " My blood is your blood. We will always be together."

The sisters hug and Katerina runs off with Mason.

 **Xxx**

A couple years later Caroline found love with Tyler Lockwood and Davina ran off with a guy named Kol.

Four years later Caroline is so happy with Tyler their discussing having kids when Caroline heard it the death bug. She tried to ignore it but that night she was awoken by its sound. When Tyler came down for breakfast and the kitchen floor boards were ripped apart Caroline told him she couldn't sleep so she renovated. Tyler died hours later he got hit by a truck crossing the street.

 **Xxx**

Davina has been living with Kol for almost four years in New Orleans. He knows about her being a witch and he finds it fascinating. They have a one year old daughter named Kayla but have never said out loud that they love each other. Davina is not taking any chances with the curse.

She's laying in bed looking at the scar on her right hand the hand Caroline held that night they said goodbye to Katerina. Kol rolls over and kisses her shoulder " What's wrong?"

Davina looks over at him sleepy eyed and shirtless " Somethings wrong Caroline's sad."

" How can you tell Caroline's sad?"

Davina raises her right hand and shows the scar on her palm "A couple years before I met you my older sister Katerina left one night with a guy named Mason. The three of us cut our palms and held hands and said 'my blood is your blood. We will always be together.' We can feel the others emotions because we have the same blood."

Davina looks up from packing just realizing " I can't go Kayla I'm a terrible mother I totally forgot about my daughter what kind of a mom forgets about her daughter."

Kol gets out of bed and comes over to her and pulls her into a hug " Your a wonderful mom it's understandable your sister is in distress your sisters are the only family you had before Kayla. Go I will watch Kayla."

Davina looks up at Kol who nods " I" she traces a heart on the palm of his hand " you"

He does the same to her. She kisses Kayla on the head and leaves.

 **Xxx**

Katerina has been living in Miami she has been going by the name of Katherine. She met the Salvatore brothers Damon and Stefan. She loves playing with them one day she's with Damon the next she's with Stefan she's having fun. She's with Damon when she looks at her left hand " I have to go."

Damon pulls her back in bed " No you don't where ever you have to go will still be there tomorrow tonight we drink."

Katherine doesn't like that she takes his bottle and brings it to her lips and chants in Latin the next drink he takes he becomes unconscious.

 **Xxx**

As soon as Davina arrives in Virginia she sees Katerina in the airport she flew in from Miami. They run to each other and hug they haven't seen each other in a few months. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

" Did you feel it Caroline's sad I've never felt her this sad."

Katerina and Davina pull up to to the old house they came to live in after their parents died their aunts house. They go up to Caroline's room and see she's asleep. They lay on each side of her and Katherine runs a finger down her nose. " Hey"

" Hey."

" Tell us what's wrong?"

" My husband is dead. Tyler is dead."

Davina and Katherine hug their sister.

 **Xxx**

" Take my mind off it how is Kayla, How is Miami?"

" Kayla is good she's with Kol. She's been trying to get out of her crib for the last couple of weeks."

"Miami what can I say I'm by the pool dancing and I see these two extremely handsome guys at the bar and I can't choose between them so I don't everyday I'm with a new brother."

Katherine and Davina were downstairs and the aunts told them something that Caroline needs to know " Tell Caroline what you just told us."

The aunts look ashamed " We cast a spell for you to love Tyler. We didn't expect you to really love him. Katerina ran off Davina was getting ready to run off you were alone and sad we just wanted to make you happy."

" You cast a spell so the love I had for Tyler was all fabricated, I will never forgive you."

The aunts nod.

 **Xxx**

Caroline finally gets out of bed and rejoins the real world. She goes to the little store she owns with her only friend in town Enzo. Enzo is the only one in town that never threw things at her and her sisters when they were kids for being witches or treated her different because of her magical ability. Enzo is the only one Caroline confiding in that she has magical abilities not even her late husband knew. They own a party planning business.

 **Xxx**

Katherine calls one night and says she's scared she needs help she's in Atlanta. Caroline thinking of her older sister snaps her fingers and she's in Atlanta, Davina did the same thing. " She's really scared."

" When we were kids I used to think Katerina was scared of nothing."

They find Katherine huddled in the corner of a hotel room in Damon's shirt.

They get Katherine out oupside when Katerina looks up and sees there is red on the moon she needs her tiger eye but it's in Damon's car. She runs over to Damon's car and when she opens the door Damon pulls her into the back and puts a knife to her throat.

Caroline and Davina go over to the car to see why their sister is taking so long and Damon tells them to get in and drive. Caroline drives and Davina manages to get the bourbon bottle and the lighter away from drunk Damon.

Davina looks over at Caroline who looks in the rearview mirror at Katherine who Damon has pulled into his side who nods. Davina brings the bottle up to her lips and silently chants in Latin. She gives Damon the bottle and he drinks but it doesn't affect him.

Damon gets out to go to the bathroom and Caroline and Davina turn to their older sister. " Katerina what are we going to do. He's clearly out of his mind drunk."

"I don't know he should of been knocked out the second his lips touched the bottle. Maybe you said the wrong spell."

Davina actually looks offended "I've never had to drug my boyfriend but I said the right spell maybe he build up a tolerance to the spell because you use it on him so much."

" We are going to have to kill him. When he pulled me to the back he said I have to choose him or Stefan."

" I can't kill someone I have a daughter."

Katerina leans forward and takes her sisters hands " If the police come looking for him I'll tell them it was self defense. You will find true love and you will be with your daughter."

Damon gets back in the car and asks Katherine if she chosen when she shakes her head he starts choking her. Davina climbs on top of him while Caroline is driving and trying to hit him Davina starts punching him. "Davina stop he's out."

Katherine checks his pulse and there is none. "He's dead."

Katherine looks up at her sisters " Magic got us into this mess magic can get us out."

" I don't think that's a good idea. The aunts always said we can do anything except bring someone back."

"So your telling me you wouldn't try to bring back Kol if he died."

"Of course I would try but this is different do you even love him?"

Katherine looking at Damon's dead body then at her youngest sister. " Does it matter he lives and I don't go to prison."

 **Xxx**

The sisters carry Damon's body into the house and put him on the table. Caroline goes to get the grimoire, Davina goes to get the supplies and Katherine cuts his shirt open.

"One more time Katerina are you sure you want to do this?"

Katherine nods. They start by burning sage and moving their hands clockwise over his bare chest. Caroline looks at the next step. "Why could we just be normal."

Both sisters look at her Caroline elaborate. " We have to put needles in his eyes."

" Gross but we aren't normal. So let's keep me out of prison."

Caroline and Katherine put the needles in his eyes while Davina draws a white star on his chest. All three of them hold hands and chant " Black is night, erase death from our sight, white is light, Hecate make it right."

Damon's eyes open and he chokes Katherine. Davina tries to get Damon to stop and Caroline goes over to the stove and picks up the skillet and hits him a couple of times.

They drag him outside dig a hole and dump him in.

 **Xxx**

The next morning there's a knock on the door and the sisters look at each other nobody knocks on the door because everyone is scared to go near this house.

Davina answers and its Kol and Kayla she pulls them in for a hug. "Since your needed both here with your sisters and at home I brought home to you. Where's your room I can put our bags there then you can show us around this little town."

Davina nods and takes Kayla from him and kisses her head then kisses him. "Oh and two old women came by the house said they were your aunts and told me to tell you to clean up your own mess. What does that mean?"

Davina is taken back "Um witch sister business you wouldn't understand."

Davina is making Kol something to eat he's been driving all night. "Why is there a man by the roses?"

The sisters turn towards Kol who is looking out the window with Kayla who keeps pointing out the window. " What are you taking about there's no man out there."

Caroline looks at Katherine while Davina is still looking outside "Where did that rose bush cone from?"

"I don't know."

Kol is looking at the sisters and Davina takes his hand " Let me show you the town."

 **Xxx**

While in town Davina sees a group of women gossiping and looking at them. Davina looks at her and the main woman who was gossiping about them feels like she's been slapped across the face. Kol kisses her on the forehead " You amaze me everyday."

While Davina and Kol are in town Caroline and Katherine are cutting down the rose bush that is right behind Damon's grave. When they get outside they see the tips of Damon's boots are sticking out. " Oh my god is he rising?"

"Katerina calm down we will figure this out."

They see Damon's boots sink back down. They are cutting the roses when a British male voice interrupts them. " Little early for roses."

Both sisters turn around startled a blue green eyed man with dark blonde curly hair is standing in front of them. They look at each other and Caroline answers " Can we help you with something?"

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson special investigator of Miami." He shows his badge. " Which one of you is Katerina Petrova?"

Katerina and Caroline share a look " I am."

"Why don't you come in let us wash our hands then we can talk."

 **Xxx**

Caroline and Katherine are having a whispered conversation in the kitchen while Klaus is in the little green house off the kitchen. "Katerina what are we going to do?"

" Here's the story Damon and I got into a fight it was late I didn't go to Stefan and I haven't seen him since."

Caroline nods " What about Davina shouldn't she know."

Katherine shakes her head " No Davina has a family she has something to loose. We only have each other."

" I love you Katerina."

" I love you too Caroline."

As they're about the leave the kitchen Caroline speaks " Katerina I don't know why but I feel a connection to him."

Katherine looks between her sister and the special investigator. " Shut it down."

 **Xxx**

They go out to the green house and see Klaus looking around. " That's herbs from the garden. Your a long way from Miami so what are you doing here?"

" Stefan Salvatore said his brother is missing and was last seen with you."

" Damon and I had a fight I haven't seen him in days. But enough me what about you. Your handsome do you have any handsome brothers?"

Klaus looks uncomfortable." Ma'am I'm here to investigate Damon's disappearance and your involvement not talk about my personal life."

"How about this I'll answer your questions if you answer mine."

Klaus looks over at Caroline who flicked her hand and the water boiled she's pouring the tea into mugs. " Is your sister always like this?"

" Runs in the family how did you know we're sisters."

Klaus smiles at the blonde " Your to beautiful to just be a friend, and the way you two act around each other."

Caroline smiles at the compliment. Katherine looks at the two.

" Do you know who's car that is outside?"

Katherine speaks up but also tries to get him out of the house " Mine."

" That car belongs to Damon Salvatore."

" He gave it to me as a present."

Klaus is getting ready to leave when Davina and Kol come back. " What are you doing here brother?"

All three sister look at the two men " Brother."

" Klaus is my older brother."

Before Klaus leaves he leaves a kiss on Caroline's hand " I'll see you again."

 **Xxx**

"Davina why didn't you tell us Kol's brother is a cop, he's investigating Damon's disappearance."

" I didn't know, Kol told me he had a lot of siblings, two are lawyers, special investigator, teacher, fashion designer. I've never met him. I've met his other siblings."

Katherine turns towards Caroline. " I saw the connection between you two. Instead of shutting it down we need you to get close to him. Figure out what he has on the investigation, lead him away from us."

" I am not seducing a special investigator, my husband just died."

" Your love for each other was fabricated by the spell, You and Klaus have a connection you would have to be blind not to see it."

 **Xxx**

Caroline goes into the store and Klaus is there questioning Enzo about Caroline and her sisters. " Are you following me? You show up at my house, now at my business."

" Miss Petrova, I'm not following you I'm simply just doing my job trying to find Damon. Do you know anything about him.?"

" They dated, had a fight and she left. He also gave her the car."

"I'm suspecting that's not what happened your leaving things out I want to talk with you more how about I come by your house tomorrow around ten."

" Sure."

Klaus smiles at her " It's a date."

Klaus leaves and Caroline leans up against the door of the store " I'm in trouble."

Enzo was at the filing cabinet watching them. " Gorgeous what's wrong talk to me."

Caroline smiles Enzo's always been there for her. He would stand up for her when they were younger the other kids in town would throw things at her and her sisters chanting witch witch your a witch, Enzo was the only one who tried to stop the other kids.

" You know I love you your my best friend your the only person who really knows about my ability, but I can't tell you."

Enzo nods " I love you too your best friend. Nothing you do will ever change that."

Caroline hugs him tightly.

 **Xxx**

The next morning at ten Klaus arrives at the house Kol answers the door." Why are here so early Nik?"

Caroline was coming down the stairs when she heard Kol call Klaus Nik. " Nik I thought his name was Klaus."

Klaus looks up at her and smiles she's in a spaghetti strap sundress. " My actual name is Niklaus, Klaus is a nickname everyone calls me by and Nik is also a nickname only Kol and our little sister Rebekah call me."

Caroline smiles down at him he's dressed in jeans and Henley. His outfits more relaxed today yesterday he had a dress shirt and jacket on. " Ready for breakfast what did you call it yesterday... A date."

Klaus looks down sheepishly " You look beautiful by the way."

Caroline smiles and takes his hand " Thank you follow me we will be having breakfast outside."

Caroline is sitting next to him at the table waiting for the pancakes to be ready. " So yesterday after you made our date what did the town have to say about us?"

" This town is weird, I have people telling me you make food out of human organs, your witches, you worship the devil, you kill your husbands, you jump off the roof and fly."

Caroline let's out a little laugh. " There's no devil in the craft, and human organs don't taste good, plus we only jump off the roof and fly on Halloween, we have no control over killing our husbands."

" Do you know how strange this all sounds to me."

Caroline traces her fingers over his open palm " I can guarantee you've never met someone like me. You've already met the woman of your dreams."

Klaus looks down at his palm " You can read palms is that part of your craft?"

" There's so much more to than just palm reading."

Klaus had forgotten why he came here he has a crime to solve. "Are you hiding Damon Salvatore?"

" Not in this house."

Klaus gets closer " Did you or your sisters kill Damon Salvatore?"

Caroline heard a noise and looks to see it was just her sisters and Kol bringing out breakfast " Yeah a couple times."

 **Xxx**

During breakfast Caroline looks into his eyes and the way the sun is hitting them it looks gold and the way his shirt is unbuttoned at the top she can see two necklaces. She stumbles backwards almost knocking her chair back. " Oh my god. I'm so sorry I have to go."

Caroline runs into the house. Katherine and Davina run after her. They find her in the green house looking for something. " Caroline what is wrong?"

" Do you remember this?"

Katherine and Davina look at the notebooks in their sisters hands and on one of the pages is the list Caroline made when she was nine of her perfect man. " It's Klaus. The perfect man I wished for is Klaus, his eyes are blue and green but when the light hits them just right they are gold, he's British, wears two necklaces, has dark blonde curly hair, has a delicate face but muscular face, he's charismatic. I can't do it again, I can't be in another fabricated relationship."

Katherine and Davina put the notebook down and hug Caroline " It wouldn't be fabricated the spell you used when you were nine was a true love spell remember. You feel a connection between you two because he's your true love."

 **Xxx**

Outside Kol and Klaus are still at the table Kol is feeding Kayla. " So you never answered my question why are you here Nik? I don't think it was to flirt with Davina's older sister."

" One of Katerina's boyfriends Damon Salvatore has gone missing Stefan Salvatore paid me to look into it. Speaking of why didn't you tell me Davina mother of your child which still can't believe you have a child, older sister is beautiful."

Kol cutting up a pancake for Kayla " Nik there are things you should know about this family but it's not my place to tell you. What I can tell you is they have had a hard life you heard people in town talking about them the town hates them this town has bullied not only them but their whole family their whole life."

Klaus looks back up at the house but a frog choking brings his attention back he follows the noise and sees a frog sitting on a rock a ring comes out of his mouth. Klaus bends down and with a napkin picks up the ring. " Tell the sisters I don't know what game they are playing but they better have a good lawyer, also don't leave town."

 **Xxx**

Kol comes Into the house carrying Kayla and sees the sisters hugging " Someone tell me what is going on right now."

" What are you talking about?"

" I was outside talking with my brother and a frog starts choking then a ring with a D come out of its mouth. The D stands for Damon the man my brother is trying to find."

Davina looks to her sisters then at Kol " You would stay with me threw anything right?"

Kol nods " Of course."

Davina takes a breath " You can't tell anyone this. The night Katerina called me scared Damon was there. When we got to Katerina she was huddled in a corner of the hotel room. When she went to get her tigers eye Damon put a knife to her throat. I put a spell on his bottle so he would pass out Katerina uses the spell on him all the time. It didn't work he started choking her and I climbed on top of him and started hitting him he passed out. Or so we thought he died so we tried to bring him back but when he woke he choked Katerina again Caroline hit him with a skillet a couple of times."

Kol is shocked and doesn't say another. " Kol are you ok? Speak to me."

" I need to be alone to process this."

Davina doesn't like it but understands she takes Kayla and Kol disappears into the living room. Caroline Looks at her sister " If Klaus really is my true love I have to tell him the truth."

" No telling Kol is way different than telling Klaus. It doesn't matter if Kol knows he can't do anything. Klaus could arrest not only me but all of us for murder."

" I have to take that risk. Katerina before breakfast I read his palm he already met the woman of his dreams. I will convince him not to arrest you or any of us. I have to try."

Right after Caroline left Katerina was helping clear the table she gets right inside the kitchen and drops the plates she has a sharp shooting pain in her side " Caroline, Davina."

Davina was behind her " Katerina what's wrong?"

Katherine leaning on Davina " I don't know we need Caroline."

Davina gets Katherine to the living room " Kol I know your angry at the moment but this is important I need you to watch Kayla and Katerina while I find Caroline.

Before Davina leaves she flicks her hand and the broken plates become new again.

 **Xxx**

Caroline finds Klaus outside his hotel " I meant what I said you need a lawyer before you talk to me."

" I don't want a lawyer. Look you want to know things that I can tell you but I want to know things that you know."

" Come in."

Klaus brings her in and straightens up a little he had a couple drawings on the bed of her along with papers for the crime. Caroline picks one of the drawings its of her in front of the rose bush. Quietly she says " He will be artistic."

" Did you say something?"

Caroline hands the drawing to him " Doesn't matter."

He gets his tape recorder ready " Ready when you are."

Caroline sits down and Klaus asks his first question. " Do you know where Damon Salvatore is?"

"I think he's in the spirit world haunting us."

Klaus stops the recording " If your not going to take this serious leave."

" I am taking this serious to prove it to you I will lay all my cards on the table, but in return I want you to do the same."

" You really are like your sister."

Caroline smirks "Do we have a deal."

Klaus nods " My father died when we were young and right after my father died my mother died of a broken heart. I was nine when that happened Katerina was ten and Davina was seven we were sent to live with our aunts. Everyday we were teased people even threw rocks at us chanting that stupid chant witch witch your a witch. I never wanted to get my heartbroken like our mother so I cast a spell but many many years later the man I made up in my spell come into my life. The worse part is the man is trying to break up my family."

Klaus looks at her she is close to crying and is being so open with him. " What is this spell that your younger self cast?"

" A true love spell. You can't love something that doesn't exist, but I was wrong the man does exist the spell must of worked because right now my heart is breaking because he is tearing my family apart."

Klaus is listening to every word she is saying but can't believe it " If I may what are the characteristics you used in your spell."

" He will have blue green eyes that sometimes shine gold, be British, have dark blonde curly hair, he will have a delicate but muscular face, will wear two necklaces, be a bit paranoid, charismatic, manipulative, tough, artistic, sarcastic, calculating, possessive, and vengeful if anyone harms or makes me sad."

Klaus is shocked everything she just said was him to a T. "You said you made this spell and these characteristics for a true love spell?"

Caroline nods "Your my true love."

"So when you read my palm earlier and said you already met the woman of your dreams you meant you."

Caroline nods. Klaus is quiet for a few seconds then speaks " I'm breaking my true loves family apart. I will fix this."

Klaus makes a call "Stefan your brother died of alcohol poisoning. Katerina Petrova had nothing to do with it she wasn't even with him when he died."

Klaus leans over to kiss her. " It wasn't this case that lead me here it a feeling it was you. When I saw you cutting down those roses I felt like I had come home like I had just found the missing piece." He backs them up to the wall and she puts her legs around his waist she kisses him. There's a knock on the door " Go away."

Davina runs into the room " Caroline its Katerina she needs our help somethings wrong with her."

Klaus let's Caroline down she looks up at him " You want to see what I can do without you trying to arrest us for murder."

 **Xxx**

As they are running up the driveway Caroline and Davina hear Katerina say " Caroline Davina I need you."

They run up to Katerina's room and her chest is in the air she's being possessed then a dirty dusty Damon rises out of Katherine.

Klaus and Kol ran after the girls Klaus pulls out his gun. " Put the gun away it won't work."

While Damon is circling both Mikaelsons Caroline and Davina make there way over to Katherine who is laying on her bed breathing very heavily.

Damon sticks his hands in both Klaus and Kol's chest and squeezes their hearts but Klaus badge burns him. He pulls his hands out and looks down and there is a star burned into his hand.

Damon turns into dust and tries to attack the guys but disappears. Davina and Caroline pulls Katerina into a hug.

" That was Damon Salvatore what is going on you said he was in a spirit world."

"Yes but I also said he was haunting us."

 **Xxx**

Davina went to check on Kayla while Caroline brings Katerina downstairs to make her some tea. Davina comes into the kitchen and Katerina begins to speak but it's not her voice that comes out its Damon's. " Who do you choose me or Stefan?"

Caroline and Davina share a look and Caroline punches her in the face. Katerina falls to the floor unconscious.

The front door opens and aunt Jenna and aunt Liz come in " We're too late."

" Our instincts must be rusty."

Then they notice the guys " Oh hello."

Davina introduces the guys to the aunts.

 **Xxx**

" This is what you get for doing spells we told you never to do."

The aunts have Katerina tied to a chair " We have to banish him force his spirit back to the grave. We need a full coven twelve women."

Caroline calls Enzo who is on a date with his girlfriend Bonnie Bennett " Enzo I need your help. I need you to come to my house and bring Bonnie and all her friends."

Bonnie is the mayors daughter. She thinks Caroline and her sisters are weird. " What's going on is everything ok."

Caroline looks back at Katerina strapped to a chair " No remember earlier when I said I'm in trouble well now I'm in even bigger trouble and I need twelve woman to help me fix it plus I need them to bring brooms."

" What is going on?"

" Katerina is possessed by a evil spirt and we need to banish him and send him back to the grave."

 **Xxx**

The aunts told Klaus and Kol to clear the living room and get every candle they can find. They found all the candles and Caroline goes into the room after calling Enzo. " Watch this" she flicks her hand and all the candles light.

Klaus looks around and all the candles are lit he didn't believe until now. " You are amazing."

Enzo arrives with Bonnie and her friends. " Come in come in."

Bonnie has never been inside the house she has always wanted to go inside but she heard the rumors surrounding not only the house but the residents of the house. " Just to be clear I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Enzo he asked and I love him."

" Always a pleasure Bonnie."

All the women are in the kitchen and aunt Liz is stirring a brew in a big pot. " Now all you have to do is keep stirring dig in. You get used to the smell."

 **Xxx**

All the women have joined a circle and are holding the brooms so they are over lapping each other Katerina laying in the middle of the circle. Caroline, Davina, Liz and Jenna start chanting in Latin the rest of the ladies try to follow.

Katerina is rolling around on the floor yelling no. Katerina tries to attack her sisters but the circle is a barrier spell so it knocks her back.

Caroline and Davina stop chanting and bend down. " It's going to be ok Katerina."

The ladies put the brooms down and step back " Don't leave me."

Caroline and Davina are laying outside the circle while Katerina is still inside. " Never."

" He's stronger than me. What if I can't fight him?"

" Your the strongest person we know. You can fight him and win. Remember your blood is our blood we will always be together."

Katerina faintly says " I love you Caroline, I love you Davina." Then closes her eyes.

"We love you Katerina."

 **Xxx**

Caroline and Davina look at each other and at the same time say " Our blood."

" Everyone form a circle we have an idea."

They remove one of the brooms and Caroline and Davina sit down with a bottle of bourbon " Damon I got a present for you."

Katerina opens her eyes and they know Damon is possessing her right now. She starts rising and looks around. " Are you thirsty?"

She starts reaching for the bottle and Caroline takes it away and drinks it " You can't have it."

Katerina goes to attack them when the other women grab her and both Davina and Caroline slice their palms and slice Katerina's palms and join hands. " Your blood is my blood we will always be together. "

" Put your arms around each other."

Caroline and Davina pull Katerina In for a hug. While the other ladies join hands around the sisters. White light surrounds the sisters and they see Amara then a gust of air breaks them apart. " Katerina."

" It's me I love you two."

" We love you."

Aunt Liz and aunt Jenna look up and there is a dark dusty cloud above the circle. " Girls move. We aren't done yet."

The dark dusty cloud falls to the circle. They ladies sweep it into the backyard and Caroline, Davina, and Katerina pour the brew aunt Liz made on the ashes. As they pour they hear no.

"He's gone."

 **Xxx**

The ladies and Enzo leave and it's just the sisters, aunts, and Mikaelsons. Klaus goes over to Caroline " My true love is a witch and I couldn't of been more proud and amazed by what you can do."

Caroline puts her arms around his neck " So does that mean your sticking around this weird town to be with me."

Klaus leans down and pecks her on the lips " Maybe."

Caroline turns towards her aunts " Aunt Jenna, Aunt Liz I forgive you and when we were holding on to each other we saw Amara."

" My sweet girls you broke the curse your love for each other is so pure and happy that it broke the curse."

Kol sweeps Davina into his arms " I love you Davina claire."

" I love you Kol Mikaelson."

Kol gets down on one knee " Davina claire I have waited so long to ask you this. Will you marry me?"

" Of course yes a thousand times yes. "

 **Xxx**

That Halloween the whole town including the women who helped free Katerina, Klaus, Kol and all their siblings joined outside the house.

While Caroline, Davina, Katerina, aunt Liz and aunt Jenna have black dresses and witches hats on went on the roof. They go to the edge of the roof open their black umbrellas and jump.

The town claps as the witches's feet touch the ground. The town has finally embraced them.

Klaus comes over to Caroline and kisses her.

Katerina puts her arms around her sisters shoulders. " Who is that handsome guy?"

Caroline and Davina look where Katerina is looking and she sees Klaus and Kol talking with the mystery man. Davina answers " That's Elijah, Klaus and Kol's older brother."

" I think it's time I get myself a Mikaelson."

The three sisters laugh. Their bond is stronger than anything and nothing can break them apart.


	2. Sweet Home Alabama

**Based on the movie Sweet Home Alabama with Reese Witherspoon**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Sweet Home Alabama or any of the characters**

The clouds are black it's thundering and lighting outside. Ten year old Caroline and ten year old Klaus are running across the sand. " Come on Nik we have to get home."

" Answer my question first."

" No now come on."

Klaus still running behind his best friend. " No you won't answer or no you won't marry me."

Caroline stops running she turns around and puts her hands on her hips. " No I will not marry you I am ten years old I have to much to do."

Lightening strikes and the kids scream and Caroline runs the other way. Klaus grabs her hand " This way love."

Klaus brings her over to where the lightening hit the sand and it's glass " Wow."

" We will be safe here."

"Says who?"

" Everybody lightening doesn't strike twice."

Caroline turns to him while he's looking up at the sky. " Nik why would you want to marry me anyway?"

Klaus smiles down at her " So I can kiss you when I want."

Klaus leans down and pecks her on the lips. As he is kissing her lightening strikes them apart.

 **Xxx**

 **Present New York City:**

" Wake up gorgeous your boyfriend didn't recommend us to his newly engaged brother because we sleep on the job."

" Enzo let her sleep if I had her boyfriend or his older brother I wouldn't be sleeping either."

Caroline looks between her two best friends Enzo St claire and Katerina Petrova. Together they run a party planning business. "Enzo's right this client is important if we can impress him maybe he can tell his mother how good of a job we did and she can start liking me. How are we doing with everything?"

Katherine hands her a folder " Right on schedule Amara will walk down the isle any minute now and Silas is already in his spot. All we need to do is watch my older sister marry Stefan's twin brother."

Enzo puts his arm around Caroline's shoulders " And how could anyone not like you your pure sunshine."

Caroline puts her head on his shoulder "Thanks."

 **Xxx**

After the wedding Caroline is making sure everything is going smoothly when someone comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist. " This wedding was amazing you did a fantastic job."

Caroline turns around its her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore youngest son of the mayor of New York. " Stefan, you really liked it. Did your mother?"

" Maybe our wedding could be like this."

" You have to ask first. "

" I have to go give my congrats to Silas and welcome Amara to the family. Remember we have that fundraiser tonight with my mother."

Caroline tries her hardest to get Stefan's Mother Lily to like her but Lily doesn't think she's good enough to for her son. " We can't skip it, your mother is always rude to me at those things."

" It will be fun I promise."

Later that night Stefan sent a car to Caroline's apartment to pick her up. The car stops and the driver turns around and tells Caroline to follow him inside. They get inside and Stefan is waiting. He takes her by the hand and they walk through a door he gestures with his hand and the room lights up and they are in Tiffany's. " Pick one out."

Caroline gasps " Oh my god."

Caroline and Stefan arrive at the fundraiser Caroline has her diamond ring hidden so nobody knows. When she shakes Lily's hand Lily feels the ring. " Stefan why is Caroline wearing a ring on an important finger."

" Can we not do this right now mother."

" I want an answer."

Lily turns the ring around so the diamond is facing out " Your engaged."

The paparazzi take pictures of the three.

 **Xxx**

" I'm hurt I'm one of your first New York friends and you didn't tell me?"

Caroline closes her suitcase and looks over at Katherine in the doorway to her bedroom " I'm seriously regretting giving you a key."

Katherine lays on the bed and gives Caroline the paper the front page is Caroline and Stefan with the caption in big letter he's taken ladies Stefan Salvatore is engaged. " If I got engaged I would of told you the second it happened."

" I know you texted me in the middle of you having sex."

" That was one time and I couldn't help it Mason was so bad in bed the only thing that was keeping me awake during that was texting you and he didn't even notice."

Enzo comes in with coffees and hands them to each of them. " So make it up to us and give us the play by play."

Caroline smiles at her friends yes they're crazy and someone with Katherine's personality shouldn't even exist but she loves them. She met them the first week she moved here seven years ago. " Stefan told me we're going to a fundraiser, I get in the car and the driver takes me to this building and inside Stefan is waiting he takes me through this door and the store lights up and were in Tiffany's he tells me to pick one out."

Both Katherine and Enzo look at each other they know they need to say something but they don't know who should say it. Katherine speaks up. " I'm saying this as your best friend and I love you. Really that is the worst proposal I've ever heard he didn't even ask you. I'm taking him off my list of people I want to sleep with."

Caroline looks to Enzo to be more supportive. " I'm sorry Cinderella it sounds like your settling I-we want you to be happy. Stefan just might not be your Prince Charming. Your always trying to impress his mother who doesn't like you. How many times has he had to cancel on you because his older brother had a problem? We're just looking out for you."

Stefan has canceled more than half of their dates.

" Gorgeous what's with the suitcase are you doing a runaway bride before the wedding even has a date?"

Caroline points a finger at Enzo. " I knew it was a bad idea to have a Julia Roberts movie night with you. No I'm not running away well kind of I'm going home."

With both Enzo and Katherine's confused looks Caroline explains. " Remember I'm from Alabama."

Katherine puts her arm around Caroline's shoulders " That right our little country girl. Hey are country men better in bed if they are I might be taking a trip down to Alabama."

Caroline pushes Katherine away " I wouldn't know I've only been with one."

" Do tell."

" I can't I would miss my flight but I will tell you this because I know you Katherina and it's killing you I'm not telling you all the details, the guy I slept with in Alabama best I've ever had."

"You know since Stefan technically didn't say the words will you marry me your allowed to sleep with whoever you like so maybe a little time with best you ever had."

Caroline smiles at her " I'll take it under consideration. Now I have to go I'm going to miss my flight"

 **Xxx**

As Caroline is pulling up to this big house she sees Freya Mikaelson pulling out of the driveway. She knows where there's one Mikaelson there's always more. The Mikaelsons stay together the siblings are extremely close. She was best friends with all of them but closest to the forth child Klaus. She loved the Mikaelsons she didn't have any siblings and the Mikaelsons had seven kids they were her siblings her family.

She pulls up the driveway after Freya leaves. The Mikaelsons dog starts barking at her. Klaus comes out of the house but doesn't recognize her. " She's loud but doesn't bite. How may I help you."

Caroline takes her sunglasses off " Well for starters you could get your stubborn ass over here and give me a divorce."

Klaus's mouth goes dry. He never expected to see her again. " Your just as stubborn if not more than me sweetheart. And you show up here after seven years and demand a divorce without even a hi remember me your wife."

" I'm not your sweetheart anymore and I haven't been your wife in a long time. Just sign the papers Klaus so I can leave."

" Living in New York has made you cold. Are you going to visit your parents while your in town I know they miss you."

Caroline glares at him " I'm only in town so you can sign these papers I didn't want to come here but you keep sending them back. Then we never have to see each other again and this nightmare can be over."

" Love our marriage wasn't that bad."

"The day of our wedding you were so drunk from the night before you throw up on my dress and then slept it off in your truck. I went to our reception with vomit on my dress and we never even had our first dance."

The dog keeps barking they both turn to the dog " Shut up Tyler. "

"Shut up Hayley."

"What happened to Tyler?"

"He died shortly after you left was so heartbroken you left him. It was sad watching him every time someone came in the door he got all excited thinking it was you but it never was."

Klaus goes back in the house and locks the door. Caroline angrily pounds on the door " Niklaus Mikaelson open up this door."

One of the housekeepers goes to open the door Klaus stops her " No don't answer it she's crazy."

Klaus runs to the back door and locks it. He gets back to the living room and hears. " The next time you lock someone out make sure they don't know where the spare key is sweetheart."

He looks over and Caroline is sitting on the couch. " It would be nice if your wife told you where it was. Kol's been looking for that key for years."

 **Xxx**

Caroline sees a blinking red and blue colors outside the window. "Seriously you had the housekeepers call the sheriff on me did you forget the sheriff is my mom."

" Oddly enough this isn't the first time I've been called to my own home for a disturbance."

Caroline turns at the sound of the voice " Elijah your the sheriff?"

Caroline throws her arms around her former brother in law. " After your mother retired because she was too depressed that her only daughter up and left. I became sheriff."

Klaus leans in the doorway " Brother enough reunion this is a crime."

" Caroline you can't just break into others peoples houses."

Caroline goes over to the couch " I didn't break in Elijah I used my key."

Elijah sees the divorce papers and looks over at Klaus " I thought you took care of this."

" So did I."

"Well then there's nothing I can do your still married meaning this is her house as much as it is ours."

Elijah turns to leave but Klaus isn't done yet " Brother there has to be something you can do. Remember when she stole the steaks from the Winn Dixie."

" You know I took those back."

" Vandalism at the junkyard."

" Seriously like I could tip a cow by myself."

"Wait isn't there still a warrant for who ever pushed the Donovan's tractor into the fish pond."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is getting her picture taken in the police lock up. " Turn to the left."

When she turns she puts up the middle finger.

Her dad is asleep when the phone rings. Her mom answers the phone. " Hello."

"Hey mom."

" Caroline it's been so long since we've heard your voice. Are you ok?"

" I'm in town and I need you to come down to the station and come get me."

 **Xxx**

"So what put you in jail this time?"

"Those other times it was usually Klaus' fault although sometimes it was Kol's. Anyway it wasn't my fault."

"It always comes back to Klaus. He's changed you know, I see your priorities Klaus, jail, then me."

"Mom it isn't like that I love you, your my mother. I'm sorry I didn't follow in your footsteps. I've known Klaus my whole life so yeah some part will always come back to him but I've tried to stop that. Maybe you like to know how I'm doing in New York."

Liz nods. " I'm sorry it's just that I don't see or hear from you in seven years then you show up out of the blue and ask me to pick up from the police station. So how are you?"

" I'm good I met someone we're getting married, he's really nice I'm happy. I came here because Klaus never signed the papers were still married."

 **Xxx**

The next day Caroline is in town talking on the phone with Enzo. When she hears someone whistle at her " Enzo hold on I have to bitch someone out."

Caroline turns towards the whistler and sees Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson " Change of plans Enzo I'll call you back."

" Oh my god guys it's been forever of all the Mikaelsons I've missed you two the most."

Rebekah and Kol smile and hug Caroline " So what brings you to this neck of the woods."

" I thought you were too good for us."

" Your brother is an ass."

Rebekah and Kol laugh " Which one if you ask me they all are. Have some class Caroline don't call Kol an ass in front of him don't you remember he's sensitive."

Kol pushes Rebekah who is laughing. "Nik, I have no problem calling Kol an ass to his face."

" I know you called me one at your wedding."

" I was so mad that day I was going off on everyone."

Rebekah and Kol once came up to New York to see Caroline. A month after she moved they came up met Katherine and Enzo. " So how long are you staying?"

Caroline sighs "Hopefully not for long, I'm on my way to the bank. We should catch up later."

" If your on your way to the bank we should get far away, don't need another bank incident."

"Oh I was putting that cat out of its misery."

 **Xxx**

She gets to the bank and the bank guard sees her and stands up quickly and moves towards the door. " Hi Mr. Parker how's your leg?"

" It doesn't give me much trouble." " I'm taking my lunch break."

Caroline goes up to the teller and it's Vicki Donovan. " Well look what the cat dragged in."

Caroline smirks " The joys of being home."

" I heard you and Klaus had quite the reunion."

" The perks of small towns. He's still out of your league Vicki."

Vicki looks down at her nails " I've already had my chance with him didn't work out he's too rich for me."

Caroline reaching inside her bag feels that even though her and Klaus aren't together and he got her arrested last night she feels that need inside her to defend him and she hates that feeling. " Yes because nice, extremely handsome, great family, British, all around amazing, is too good for you if I remember correctly you used to like the burnouts like Jeremy Gilbert."

" Jeremy and I have been married for three years."

That took Caroline by surprise " Oh wow well congrats. I need to make a withdraw from my-"

" -joint account from what I hear you two are still married."

Caroline gets a devilish smile on her face. " Yes we are."

 **Xxx**

Klaus gets home and sees lights on inside he thinks nothing of it Rebekah or Kol are probably home or maybe Freya and Lucien are visiting. He steps inside and Caroline greets him at the door " Hi sweetheart how are you, did you have a good day, I made you a bourbon just like you like it."

He takes the drink and looks down at her " What the bloody hell is going on. I'm going to fire Genevieve and Aurora for letting you in."

He goes to leave looking for the housekeepers when Caroline stops him " I gave them the night off told them I wanted to have a proper reunion with my husband."

Klaus starts searching her pockets " You always did have no patience."

" Where is the hide away key?"

Caroline pulls a key out of her bra " You mean this key?"

Klaus goes to reach for it and Caroline puts it back in her bra. " I think I'll keep this for now."

"Did you forget you don't live here. Now give me the hide away key and go back to New York."

Caroline ignores him and goes back to the kitchen. " You know today I was shopping with Rebekah and we were talking and she invited me to stay here I told her I would love to."

" I see you found her accent again. "

Caroline smiles up at him " That's not all I found today, since I will be living here I bought you a new bed it will be here next week, till then we will just have to make do with your bed."

" You are not sleeping in my room. Spend your money all you want love, your not staying here. "

Caroline looks up at him standing in the doorway drinking his bourbon " But I thought you said you should think of it as our money."

Klaus glares at her " You didn't."

Caroline smiles victorious at him " I believe the words joint account are flashing through your head right now and yes i did."

Klaus slams his glass on the counter " How much did you take?"

Caroline puts the knife down and leans forward on the counter " All of it."

"That wasn't yours to take."

"Sign the papers and I'll give it back."

Klaus just wants this to be over he can't keep fighting with her. " Fine give me the pen."

Caroline gives him the pen and papers. Klaus looks down at them " Nobody finds their soulmate when their ten years old."

Caroline looks at him sad " Yeah I guess."

Klaus looks at his watch " You know what sweetheart I just remembered I have a date, I'll sign them after."

Klaus goes up the stairs to his bedroom and Caroline follows him " You have a date we are still legally married."

Klaus takes his shirt off and turns around his his doorway "Says the woman who left me and got engaged to another man. So I think I'm entitled to go on a date."

Caroline is speechless she didn't think he knew, he is still as muscular if not more than the last time she saw him shirtless he tries not to look at his naked chest. " Who told you."

" Nobody told me I read it in the news."

 **Xxx**

Caroline pulls up to the bar in town and so doesn't fit in she's in high heels, jeans and a off the shoulder sweater. Freya Mikaelson is working behind the bar when she sees Caroline " Oh my god if it isn't my favorite sister in law. Come here give me a hug."

Freya comes around the bar and hugs Caroline. Caroline hold up her hand " Soon to be ex sister in law, I thought this was Esther's bar."

" It was when our parents retired they gave the bar to Lucien and I. He's around here somewhere it's so hard to keep track of that man."

After Caroline orders a drink she hears " Oh my god Caroline."

Caroline turns around and her old friend Bonnie Bennett is standing before her with a baby in her arms " Bonnie how are you, look at you, you have a baby in a bar."

" This is nothing I have three more at home. Kai always jokes saying if we were witches we could have our own coven."

After talking with Bonnie Caroline finds her main target for the night. " Mind if I join you?"

Klaus turns around from talking to his date. " We do were in the middle of something."

Caroline puts out her hand " Hi you must be Klaus date I'm Caroline, Klaus wife he refuses to divorce even thought I'm engaged to another man."

Klaus turns to his date who is in shock looking at Caroline's ring. " Can you go get us some drinks?"

Klaus' date Cami goes to leave but comes back and address Caroline " What kind of martini is that?"

" Not her and me, you and me."

Klaus returns to the pool table with his friends when Caroline puts her martini right in front of his shot." You want me to be mean to you in front of your friends. Oh that's right you don't have any friends."

Klaus finishes her Martini then looks down at her " I had a friend once she was crazy, fearless, fun, everything you want in a best friend then she left and came back cold as ice."

After a couple more rounds of drinks Caroline is drunk playing pool plus shes angry a bad combination. Marcel never really liked Caroline he even tried to talk Klaus out of marrying Caroline. " When are you going to divorce her."

"'She waited seven years a few more days wont kill her unfortunately."

Marcel looks over at Klaus " Now to win the game you need to get the ball in the corner pocket Just like in that game." Marcel looks over at Caroline. " You remember the big football game don't you."

"How could I forget that was the night Klaus got me pregnant."

Klaus face Immediately drops from smug to you didn't just go there. " Why don't you just go public with that."

" I just did and it's not like anyone can keep a secret in this town. I mean look at the people right here Rebekah can't keep a man to save her life, Kol can't find a woman to put up with him and Elijah has a stick so far up his ass I'm surprised he can still walk."

Freya comes out behind the bar " Klaus you need to get her out of my bar before she causes anymore damage."

Klaus takes her by the arm and drags her out Caroline still insulting people as she's leaving. Bonnie gives the baby to Kai and takes Caroline's purse out to her. " I need to find my keys."

Klaus fights to get the purse out of Caroline's hands and puts her in his truck.

As Klaus is giving Cami Caroline's keys so Caroline can have her car in the morning Caroline leans over to drivers seat and throws up. As she is wiping her mouth she leans out the car and says " Payback."

Klaus looks up into the sky " This woman is going to kill me."

Caroline's dad answers the door and Klaus is carrying Caroline who fell asleep bridal style Into the house. Liz takes Caroline's purse while Klaus takes Caroline to her room.

 **Xxx**

The next morning Caroline rolls over in bed with a terrible hangover but rolls onto something she opens her eyes and it's the divorce papers Klaus signed them.

Caroline staggers into the living room and finds her father dressed as a civil war solider complete with civil war gun.

After a couple cups of coffee Caroline heads over to the Mikaelsons to apologize. She rings the doorbell and Aurora answers Klaus is walking past the door when he sees her " Leave nobody wants to talk to you here."

" I came to apologize I feel just awful for what I said to Rebekah, Kol and Elijah."

" You stay outside I will go see if they want to accept your apology, Rebekah cried herself to sleep last night your her oldest friend and you said some nasty things to her last night."

Caroline nods " I know."

Klaus returns with his siblings " Rebekah, Kol, Elijah I'm so so sorry I was drunk and angry at Klaus and I shouldn't of taken my anger out on you three. I love you guys you will always be my family."

Kol has his arms crossed over his chest leaning on the banister of the stairs " Just so you know I have a girlfriend remember Davina Claire we have been with for two years."

" I've been dating Matt Donovan for a couple months now."

" I'm so happy for you guys I wish you all the luck."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is about to leave when Freya runs out of the house. " Caroline, wait I need to tell you something."

Caroline turns around at her car. " Let me I'm banned from your bar."

" No. I remember the day before your wedding Klaus came home told me she's crazy she pregnant, planning our wedding, and planning three different prom committees. I asked him does that make you love her any less? He told me I've loved her since I was ten I will love her till the day I die. He drank the night before your wedding because he was scared he didn't think he was good enough for you."

Caroline never heard this. " That's crazy of course he good enough. I wasn't good enough to for him."

Both Freya and Caroline are leaning on the hood of Caroline's car " You and him have something that is special, you two found each other when you were ten. Your love for each other is so deep and meaningful. When I got married to Lucien eight years ago I wanted to have the same love that you two share. We both saw his face when you mentioned the pregnancy he still blames himself for what happened you ran away when he needed you most."

Caroline looks at the windows of the house hoping to see him but doesn't " It wasn't his fault or mine. After we lost the baby I needed a fresh start. He could of followed me to New York."

" He did when Kol and Rebekah went up to New York Klaus went with them but he couldn't face you it was too hard he saw you laughing, smiling and he's always wished you the best he knew it would take more than apology to get you back he would need to conquer the world my brother would do anything for you."

Caroline wipes a tear from her eyes " When I first got to New York I thought of him everyday somedays like on our anniversary I still cry. I loved your brother so much I would of done anything for him. I thought we would be together forever."

"So did he. Under all the hate and anger you two feel for each other now there is still love. Why do you think he never signed all the times you sent the papers."

Caroline looks over at Freya " He hoped I would come back to him."

Freya nods " He never lost hope. Yes he's mad right now but he still loves you and you still love him."

" Freya I'm engaged to another man. I don't love Klaus anymore."

Freya notices something around Caroline's neck. " If you don't love him why are you wearing your wedding ring around your neck?"

Caroline touches her necklace. She kept her ring and put it on a chain because it felt like a part of Klaus a part of their life was still with her everywhere she went. " I didn't want to loose it."

Caroline hugs Freya " Thank you Freya for everything."

" Your welcome and I meant what I said your my favorite sister in law and you always will be."

 **Xxx**

They hear a camera go off and look behind then and it's Lily's right hand man Malcolm taking pictures of the house. " Can we help you?"

Caroline whispers to Freya " Play along please."

Freya nods. " I'm Malcolm from the New Yorker I was hoping to get an interview with your family."

"My family isn't here only me and my sister. "

" Well then should we do the interview inside get some pictures."

Caroline looks over at Freya for help. " You know what it's such a nice day why would you want to be in some old big house that has rooms just like every other house when you can be out here in the sun and fresh air."

They take Malcolm on a tour of the grounds and he leaves satisfied. " I am so sorry I dragged you into this Freya."

" Your family."

 **Xxx**

Caroline pulls up to the festival in town with food, bands, goat feeding she sits down with Rebekah and Matt " Are we good Rebekah."

Rebekah reaches her hand over the table to Caroline's " Always your my sister in law, my oldest and best friend."

Caroline smiles and squeezes Rebekah's hand. Caroline finds Kol and Elijah and makes up with them too.

That night the band starts playing Sweet Home Alabama everyones dancing Bonnie comes up to them and asks Klaus to dance because Kai can't dance.

Kai comes up behind Caroline " I can dance she can't keep count."

Caroline grabs his hand and drags him to the dance floor " Let's see about that."

Caroline gets next to Bonnie " He's not bad maybe it's you."

" Let me in."

Bonnie dances with Kai and Caroline and Klaus look awkwardly just standing there. Klaus puts his hand out and Caroline takes it. " One dance only because I love this song then we have to talk."

Klaus nods.

Freya and Lucien are dancing and Freya sees her brother and Caroline. " Look."

Lucien looks over at them " What were you two talking about earlier. You were out there for a long time."

" Nothing I just shed some light on the relationship."

" Are you trying to set up your brother and Caroline."

Freya smiles " They can't be set up if they are still married, they still love each other."

Lucien kisses her.

 **Xxx**

After their dance Klaus disappears he's on the water tower with his friends when he sees Caroline walking " I think I'm going to call it a night."

Caroline sees a sign for the cemetery she walks though it and stops at Tyler's grave. "Sorry it took me so long to come home. If I would of known you were so heartbroken I would've came sooner. I've been pretty selfish lately I wish you were here so you could give me kisses and make my problems go away when everything was going wrong you never left my side. I'm sorry I left you. You probably thought it was your fault."

Klaus comes up behind her " I told him it was my fault."

Caroline turns around and wipes her tears " Stop being nice."

"It's the truth."

" It's to complicated the truth, life, us."

Caroline sits on a bench while Klaus sits next to her " He was a good dog and you looked to be having fun out there."

" I'm happy in New York then I come down here and I'm happy too."

" You can't have both love."

Caroline looks over at him " Maybe I could fly south for the winter."

" Look"

Caroline turns toward his direction and sees lights. " Lighten bugs only you would point that out."

" You know I still go out there see the storm clouds."

" I had a dream about it the other day."

Klaus looks over at her " Do you ever wonder what would happen if you didn't get pregnant?"

Caroline goes to open her mouth when Klaus moves from next to her to In front of her. " Let me get this out I thought that baby would be an adventure but that would be your only adventure you deserve so much more than this town and me. You have done so well for yourself sweetheart I'm proud of you I'm just sorry I never danced with you at our wedding."

Caroline is speechless she gets up to leave " I can't do this right now."

Klaus holds her arm " I know."

Caroline kisses him. Klaus pushes her away " Go home love."

 **Xxx**

The next morning Caroline is leaving she puts her stuff in the car and her mom comes out to see her off. " You need to stay as far away from here as possible Klaus is like quicksand and you always fall in."

" Mom I'm marrying another guy Klaus signed the papers Klaus and I are over."

Caroline hugs her mom and gets in her car she just has to make one stop first the battlefields.

 **Xxx**

Caroline is walking through the battlefields looking for her father. " Dad where are you?"

One of the supposed to be dead soldiers sits up " Who are you looking for?"

"Bill Forbes."

The guy calls his regiment and the whole battlefield of supposed dead people sit up and help her. One of the people in the back calls over to her " He's about to surrender."

" Thank you."

The regiment lay down again to pretend to be dead.

 **Xxx**

Klaus is driving through town and comes to a two lane intersection and stops next to a black car. Klaus let's the black car go ahead of him. Both cars pull up to Klaus' house.

Stefan Salvatore gets out of the black car while Klaus gets out of his truck. " Good afternoon."

"How are you?"

" Good thank you and you?"

" No complaints so are you here to see one of my siblings?"

" Actually I'm here to surprise my fiancé Caroline."

Klaus is surprised and he can tell right off the bat he doesn't like Stefan. " Then you have the wrong house."

Stefan turns around " This is the Mikaelson house right."

"Yes are we talking about the same girl Caroline Forbes?"

"Mikaelson."

Klaus let's out a laugh " That girl is crafty."

Stefans confused look Klaus ignores it. " Stefan Salvatore."

" Klaus Mikaelson."

" Oh so this is your house?"

"Yes."

Stefan rings the doorbell and Freya and Lucien answer they were on their way out anyway. " Hey klaus what's going on?"

" Oh you know just meeting Caroline's fiancé do you know where she is?"

Stefan introduces himself. " Freya her sister. And this Lucien her brother in law. I see you already met Klaus her-"

" -brother."

" I think Caroline said something yesterday about visiting her dad up at the battlefields."

" The battlefields"

"Come on I'll take you."

Freya steps forward " You know brother why don't Lucien and I take him up we were leaving anyway and you just got home."

Klaus turns towards his older sister " Now what kind of a brother would I be if I didn't give my sister her fiancé."

They walk away and Freya scrunches up her face " This isn't going to end well."

 **Xxx**

" So who is Caroline Forbes."

"A local hero around here."

With Stefan's curious look Klaus gives a little detail. "She blew up the bank."

" And that made her a hero."

Klaus is so proud of her plus he loves telling this story. "Well a legend she was ten unfortunately nobody was hurt except the cat."

"What cat."

" The one with the dynamite on its back. "

Stefan can't believe this story " She blew up a cat?"

" The cat was scheduled to die anyway."

" From dynamite."

" The vet said it had cancer so our brother Kol thought we should put it in a chamber where it would suck your lungs out but little Caroline couldn't bare the thought of that she wanted something more humane. They were doing some blasting up by the new highway so we took the cat up and taped him up used thirty feet of fuse to be in the safe side said our prayers then ran. So we were sitting at the dinner and we see the cat trotting down the road we would of caught the cat to but the second the fuse hit his tail he took off like a bullet into the bank. Theory is he wriggled his way free because people say they still see him walking around with a scorched tail he's a little skittish around humans."

" Stefan is amazed " Wow quite the story."

"Well she's quite the girl."

Stefan looks over at him " What happened to her?"

" Got pregnant married a loser right after high school."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is watching her father on battlefields she turns around and Stefan and Klaus are coming up the hill. " Surprise."

Stefan kisses her in front of Klaus who looks uncomfortable. " What are you doing here?"

" Came to deliver your fiancé."

Stefan turns to Klaus. " She was talking to me."

"Stefan."

" It must be really exhausting living a lie my dear sister."

Caroline scrunches up her face and Stefan looks at her " What is he talking about?"

Klaus turns to Stefan " You and I are in love with two very different people."

Klaus leaves and Stefan turns to Caroline " Is he a close brother?"

Caroline looks up at the sky " I'm so glad I'm on a battlefield."

Stefan looks confused " I'm just going to lay down and die here."

Caroline comes clean " He's my husband."

" Your married your brother Caroline."

" He's my ex husband now I came down here to get it divorced."

Stefan is freaking out as Bill rides up to them on a horse. " I thought I saw you in the crowd who's your friend?"

" Bill Forbes."

Stefan puts the pieces together " Caroline Forbes. "

Stefan walks away and Caroline chases after him " Let me explain."

" No I don't know you. All I know is I'm on the next flight out of here."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is sad and helping her mom make dinner when her dad shows up with Stefan. Stefan looks around Caroline is not the girl he fell in love with but he knows one thing he does love her." Will you still have me?"

Caroline hugs him " Except I want the wedding here in my hometown."

" I think I can arrange that."

 **Xxx**

Lily still doesn't like Caroline but has agreed to help she suggests the Mikaelson house. " I don't think so."

" It was the foundation of your lie."

When Lily get in her car Caroline sees Malcolm waiting for her.

 **Xxx**

Caroline has been calling Klaus for days finally she goes over to the house and Rebekah answered. " Rebekah I've been calling the house for days why hasn't anyone picked up."

" Nik unplugged all the phones even took our cell phones away. Now at your last wedding Freya and I were bridesmaids are we still bridesmaids or guests?"

" Of course your bridesmaids your my best friends."

 **Xxx**

Caroline called Enzo and Katherine and told them she's getting married they got on a plane and flew down. Caroline sees a poster in the airport for glass she really liked at the festival. " Guys this is that glass I was telling you about."

" Deep South glass."

" Yes let's go."

They find the store and it's all different shapes of glass. " This is beautiful."

" It's what happens when lightening strikes sand."

Katherine puts her arm around Caroline's shoulders " Who is that?"

Caroline looks to where Caroline is looking and sees Klaus, Kol and Elijah. " My husband."

Both Katherine and Enzo look at Caroline. " Oh honey you've been holding out on us. So which sexy man is he."

" The one on the left and he's my ex husband."

" Do tell gorgeous."

" And while your at it tell me the one of the right's name he is sexiest man I've ever seen. I think I just found my new home."

"We married right out of high school we were so in love but like all fairyales this one has an end. His name is Klaus those are his brothers Kol and Elijah."

Katherine still looking at Elijah "Elijah I like it. That look right there says your not over him. I see more chemistry with you and him than with you and Stefan. I've never heard you say I'm so in love with Stefan. Klaus is the best sex you've ever had. You should be with him."

Enzo agrees with Katherine " Follow your heart Cinderella your prince isn't in New York your prince is right there."

Caroline tears her eyes away from Klaus " Even if I did follow my heart he's not talking to me anyway. "

Katherine takes her hand " I'll fix that."

 **Xxx**

Klaus and his brothers were talking when Katherine marches up to them " Excuse me."

The brothers look at her " Yes may we help you?"

Katherine pushes Caroline towards Klaus he catches her so she doesn't fall. " I'm sorry about my friend she's eccentric."

" I know the type."

He motions towards Kol. Caroline smiles. " This is beautiful."

" Why don't you look around, get something to eat, sit on the deck enjoy yourselves."

" Klaus we need to talk."

Klaus starts heading up the stairs " No we don't I was an idiot for thinking you still had some feelings for me."

Caroline runs after him " I will always have feelings for you." Caroline pulls out her necklace " Do you know why I wear this around my neck everyday. And why I choose to keep the name Mikaelson when I left. To keep a part of you with me. When I left I was scared but I knew you were with me in spirit."

"Love I didn't need to be with you in spirit if you didn't leave."

" After everything I needed a new life. I left when the only thing that would make us happier was each other."

Klaus looks down he's ashamed to admit this "After you left I barely left the house that why my siblings moved into our house to keep me company and sane. I still love you Caroline."

Caroline touches his arm " And you don't think I still love you."

 **Xxx**

Caroline goes back downstairs and Katherine is flirting with Elijah. " You know I love a man in uniform but I bet you would look just as well in a suit."

Elijah smiles at her when Caroline comes over " Come on let's go guys."

" One more thing before we go who owns this store it's beautiful."

Kol puffs out his chest " I do well Klaus and I do."

 **Xxx**

Alaric Saltzman enters the dinner and everyone looks at him " Can we help you?"

" Yes I'm looking for Caroline Mikaelson."

Bonnie and Kai are in the dinner " We haven't heard that name in a while. What do you want with her."

" It's a private matter."

" Then I'm afraid we can't can't help you."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is cleaning her room of all her beauty contest trophies and cheerleading trophies " This is a disaster."

Katherine's laying on the bed while Liz is talking with Enzo in the kitchen. " It's going to be fine."

" Are you even listening to me? I have feelings for Klaus and I'm marrying Stefan. Plus Stefan, his mom and brothers are going to be here any minute."

Katherine comes over to her and puts her hands on Caroline's shoulders facing her " Breath now we are going to do the same thing I did during my relationship with Mason."

" I really don't think texting you during sex is going to help."

" No but if you do get bored in that department do text me. I was talking about faking it. Your a former beauty contest you know how to fake it. Just pretend this is the question part of the pageant."

Caroline looks down at the trophies in her hands. "I was in pageants from the age of five to the age of ten. I really don't think I held on to my knowledge of pageantry. "

" Well then I guess your just going to have to face Lily and tell her you don't love her son anymore."

" Maybe I did hold on to some of it."

Katherine puts her arm around Caroline's shoulders " That's my girl."

Caroline puts her head on Katherine's shoulder " What did I do before I met you?"

Katherine smiles down at her and pats her on the head.

The dinner went surprisingly ok Caroline faked her feelings and everyone believed her.

 **Xxx**

Today is the wedding Alaric drives up to the house but security won't let him in because he's not on the list.

Caroline is getting ready with Rebekah, Freya and Katherine " This isn't right I shouldn't be getting married here of all places. "

Katherine comes up to her and puts her chin on Caroline's shoulder. Caroline looks at her through the mirror. " I don't know if I can do this Katherine."

" I know honey, whatever you decide Enzo and I will be right there with you. So will Freya and Rebekah they seem to love you just as much as we do."

Freya and Rebekah come over to her " She's right we love you Caroline and we want you to be happy."

" I just wish there was a sign telling me I'm making the right decision."

Liz come in and sees all the girls hugging " Caroline I know that look that man out there adores you and can give you a life we never could."

 **Xxx**

A big dark rain cloud is over the Mikaelson plantation Stefan thought he felt a drop while he's waiting for Caroline.

Bill is walking Caroline down the isle and Alaric comes running in security running after him " Miss Mikaelson. Miss Mikaelson."

Freya and Rebekah turn their heads. Security pins Alaric to the ground. " Miss Mikaelson."

Caroline looks at him he's her attorney " Mr Saltzman." She looks at the security he's fighting, " Let him go."

Alaric straightens his suit and walks over to her " You are one hard woman to get a hold of."

" Mr Saltzman he signed the papers."

" Yes but you didn't."

Katherine whispers over to Rebekah and Freya " I think she got her sign."

They smile they want Caroline to be happy as much as Katherine and Enzo want her to be happy.

Alaric shows her the papers and next to wife's name it's blank. " You mean I'm still married."

The Mikaelsons smile. Alaric looks around " Only if you want to be."

Stefan is sick of this " Just sign the papers Caroline so we can get on with our wedding."

Katherine goes to confront Stefan on how to talk to Caroline but Enzo rushes up to her to hold her back. Caroline looks back at Stefan " It's an honest mistake."

Lily speaks up " Then fix it I don't want to be here anymore time then needs to be."

" Does anyone have a pen?"

Everyone checks their pockets and Elijah has one. " You know Caroline these things don't just happen."

Caroline smiles up at him " I love you Elijah."

Elijah puts his hand over hers " I love you too Caroline."

Caroline goes back to Alaric and looks down at the papers she looks up at Stefan then down at the papers then over at the Mikaelsons, Katherine and Enzo. Stefan and his mother are getting impatient " Caroline sign them."

Caroline looks up at him " You don't want to marry me?"

" I don't."

" No you don't I gave my heart away a long time away and I realized I never got it back. You don't know me you never did you cant even tell when I'm lying and I have been lying not only to you but to myself for seven years."

Stefan nods. Lily comes up to him " Really that's all a nod and let her humiliate you with some story about a old husband."

"Yes."

Stefan leaves and Lily starts attacking Caroline " I will not have my son be left at the alter by some back woods trailer trash fly infested gold digger. You go after him bitch."

Liz come up to defend her daughter " Now my daughter spoke her peace she doesn't want to marry your son she's already in love."

" Go back to your double wide and fry something."

Caroline punches Lily in the face. " He's not an old husband he's my husband and nobody talks to my mom like that."

Everyone cheers Katherine and Enzo are a little shocked they didn't know Caroline had it in her but are proud of her.

The rain starts coming down and Caroline turns towards the Mikaelsons. " Where is he?"

Freya smiles " Where he always is the place where it all began."

 **Xxx**

Caroline finds him putting poles in the sand. " Hey Love."

Klaus turns around and is amazed soaked holding her wedding dress and heels so she can run and she still looks beautiful. " You owe me a dance."

" Nice dress where's your husband?"

" I'm looking at him. Apparently were still married."

" Seriously."

Caroline smiles at him " Seriously. Why didn't you tell me you came to New York with Rebekah and Kol."

" I needed to make something of myself."

" Are you done I'll wait I'm done running."

Klaus walks away from her. "You southern girls try all the wrong choices first."

Caroline follows him " I fight for what I want."

Klaus turns back to her " And what do you want love."

" You, your the first boy that I not only kissed but fell in love with and I want you to be the last boy I kiss and my last love."

Klaus walks away again "Maybe we had our chance already."

Caroline yells at him " Fine you stubborn ass be miserable the rest of your life."

Klaus turns around " Why would you want to marry me anyway?"

Caroline walks up to him " So I can kiss you when I want."

Klaus smiles at her and Caroline leans up and kisses him she puts her arms around his neck and his arms go around her waist and lifts her up.

Elijah's cop car pulls up and Katherine opens up the passengers side door and yells over to them " Get in before you two get yourself killed."

Caroline smiles and looks up at Klaus " Seems like Elijah fancies my friend Katherine. Elijah better hold on he's in for a wild ride."

 **Xxx**

Everyone is at Freya and Lucien's bar. Freya and Lucien are bringing out a cake and putting it on the pool table. Kol is looking at the at the cake and something is wrong with it he throws the bride and groom from the top off he puts the two robots from rockin sockin robots on top of the cake he thought it fit the couple more Rebekah and Davina agree with him.

Elijah and Katherine come in "Look who finally made it to their reception Mr and Mrs Klaus Mikaelson."

Klaus comes in carrying Caroline bridal style. They are also handcuffed (Katherine's idea) Elijah uncuffs them.

Freya and Rebekah yell "Speech."

Klaus turns towards his wife " I do believe I owe this beautiful woman a dance."

Caroline smiles at him and looks over at Kol " Put on a slow song."

Kol pushes a couple buttons on the juke box and Sweet Home Alabama starts playing. Klaus takes his wife to the dance floor. He leans down and whispers to her " I love you."

Caroline smiles up at him " I love you too."

Klaus leans down and kisses her.

 **Xxx**

Over the next couple of years Klaus moves up to New York with Caroline they have a daughter they named Hope. Katherine is engaged to Elijah.


	3. Caroline's best grounding ever

**So this is very loosely based on the Disney channel movie zenon girl of the 21st century.**

 **I wrote it for Klarolineauweek, Tuesday right place right time.**

 **Warning: if your uncomfortable reading smut this might not be the story for you. There's a lot of teasing and dirty talk and eventually smut.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or zenon girl of the 21st century.**

 **edited by the fabulous mscaroline-forbes**

 **Xxx**

"Your grounded."

Caroline Salvatore, Katherine Petrova, and Davina Claire all look at their parents, "So no desert after supper?"

" No, you're not getting it, we are grounding you to earth."

Caroline, Katherine and Davina look at each other shocked, how can they do this? "You can't be serious! Damon gets caught having sex with Elena and they don't get punished, but we get caught proving something and we get grounded to earth?"

Liz Salvatore comes over to her daughter, "Caroline you three got caught in a restricted area, there's nothing we could do. You three have pushed us all to this decision."

 **Xxx**

 **One Hour ago:**

Caroline, Katherine and Davina are bored and walking around their home on the space station. They're talking on their way to sneak into the kitchen and see if there are any more pieces of cake left. They turn the corner and see Wes Maxwell, assistant to Markus head of traveler enterprises the company who funded the space station, go into a restricted area.

They sneak inside and see Wes type something in the main computer and then leave.

They try to leave but can't because they don't have the code. They are trying to get out when the doors open and in front of them are guards and Katherine's uncle, who also happens to be the commander of the space station, commander Saltzman.

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Caroline, Katherine, Davina, Damon, Stefan and their best friend Enzo are in Caroline's room watching her pack, "This is so unfair."

This group of friends and siblings has been together since they were five, when they all moved to the space station, "Be careful, I heard earth is a petri dish of germs."

Davina's sitting at Caroline's desk making a list of things she needs to bring, "I read that the food on earth makes you gain crazy weight."

Katherine is laying on the bed between Stefan and Damon, "That's it, I'm not eating anything on this stupid punishment."

" We don't need our Kitty Kat to develop an eating disorder."

Katherine pushes Damon off the bed to the floor. "Shut up."

Caroline laughs, "I'm going to miss this."

Enzo looks around at his friends, "No more pitying yourselves were having a going away party tonight."

Caroline looks over at Enzo, sitting on her window seat, "Enzo we're grounded, I'm surprised they haven't put guards in front of our doors."

"Gorgeous, when did you start following the rules?"

" Good point. When and where?"

"My uncle thinks we're a menace to this space station and is happy we're leaving. He wishes it was all of us not just us three."

Davina looks up from her nails, "I don't like your uncle Kat, it's not our fault."

"I know I told him it wasn't our fault but like always in the Petrova household, Elena had an issue that had to be dealt with immediately or the space station would blow up."

Everyone laughs, they know Katherine doesn't get along with her younger twin Elena, they're complete opposites. Damon gets back on the bed, "Leave the grounding issue up to us, we'll take care of that."

Enzo puts up a finger, "So that takes care of grounding. Now we just need to sound proof the lounge and get the word out."

"Kat, doesn't that sound guy, Aaron, like Elena."

Katherine glares at her, knowing where she's going with this, "I hate when I have to pretend to be outer space most boring self-righteous person."

Caroline and Davina push Damon and Stefan off the bed so they can sit on each side of Katherine, who has turned on her back and is looking up at her best friends, "How about this, you pretend to be Elena this one time and when we are on earth we will find you the sexiest guy that will take your mind off being on earth."

Katherine looks between her two best friends, "How sexy are we talking?"

Caroline and Davina laugh, "That's a yes."

"Damon and Stefan you get the girls ungrounded, Caroline and Katherine you get the lounge soundproof, and Davina and I will get the word out."

 **Xxx**

They all arrive at the lounge that night in party clothes, they had to sneak past commander Saltzman's office and had two kids be on the lookout for the party, but other than that everything was good.

Caroline is dancing with Katherine and Davina when Tyler Lockwood comes up behind her and grabs her by the waist, pulling her in to his chest.

Caroline pushes herself away from him, "Get away Tyler, I told you I never wanted to see you again and if I did, I would send you outside with no space suit."

Caroline dated Tyler briefly last year and caught him cheating on her with Hayley, Caroline and Hayley hate each other. Tyler's friend, Matt comes up to them. "What seems to be the problem here?"

Matt dated Elena and Katherine likes to flirt with him, "You need to find better friends Matty blue blue."

"Katherine"

Damon, Stefan and Enzo join the ladies, "Lockwood I thought my sister never wanted to see you again."

Caroline throws her arms in the air, "Thank you"

"This is our last night here for a while and you are ruining it. This party is a going away party and you are destroying it, leave or we will see how long you can survive outside with no oxygen tank."

 **Xxx**

The next day Caroline, Davina and Katherine arrived on earth, as they are walking off the shuttle Davina sneezes and takes Caroline and Katherine down with her, they tumble down the ramp and land on the ground. "Davina!"

"Stupid gravity"

"I'm sorry"

They get up and look around blue skies, big buildings, cars. "This place is as dreadful as we thought."

A middle age woman comes up to them, "Are you Caroline Salvatore, Katherine Petrova and Davina Claire?"

"That depends, who are you?"

"Esther Mikaelson, my family is taking you in during your visit to earth."

Katherine is on one side of Caroline and Davina is one the other side of her, "More like punishment." Caroline and Davina nod in agreement.

"Look, I know this is all new to you but give it time, earth might grow on you."

Davina sighs, "I doubt it."

 **Xxx**

Esther pulls up to her house, a big mansion in California.

Caroline is the first one out of the car, "At least the house doesn't suck."

Katherine and Davina got out of the car and come up behind her, "Well that's one for earth."

Esther had to finish doing her errands, she tells them that her children will be home soon and leaves.

They lug their luggage in the foyer, " I hate this."

"I second that."

"I third that."

Katherine lets go of her luggage, "We are alone in this big house, what should we do first?"

Caroline and Davina let go of their luggage and smile at each other, "Explore."

 **Xxx**

Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah come home and Kol stubs his toe on a bag, "Rebekah, why did you leave your stuff at the bottom of the stairs?"

Rebekah looks down at the bags in question, "Those aren't mine."

Klaus walks further into his house, "If these are not your bags, whose are they?"

Elijah remembers something their mother said, "Don't you remember mother said we we're having guests from space? These must be their bags."

"Let's split up and find them, they could be anywhere."

Rebekah goes upstairs and sees three of their guest room doors are closed, "I think I found them."

Kol, Elijah and Klaus each took a door and open it, and are speechless at what they see.

 **Xxx**

Klaus opened the door and he sees Caroline in a towel, "Excuse me can I help you?"

Klaus is speechless; he's never seen a more beautiful woman in his seventeen years on this earth. "Um… I'm-um."

Caroline smiles at the handsome Brit when a blonde pushes him out of the way, "Move out of the way Nik."

Caroline looks at the other blonde, "I'm Caroline."

"Rebekah"

"Nik close your mouth, your drooling."

Klaus shakes his head out of his shock, "Rebekah, get out let the beautiful woman get dressed."

Rebekah rolls her eyes and leaves. Caroline looks up at him who's not leaving, "Nik. I like it."

Klaus is still staring at the her, "Your name is pretty too."

Caroline smiles and drops her towel, so she is standing naked in front of him. "Are you going to stand there or let me get dressed?"

Klaus is now even more speechless than before, he is also unable to move "Uhh"

Caroline moves closer to him, "Do you think I'm more beautiful now? Also, I forgot my clothes are downstairs, would you mind getting it for me?"

Klaus nods but doesn't move. Caroline runs her hands down his chest and feels how long he is through his jeans.

They said they would find Katherine a guy but why just stop at Katherine, she wants a guy too and she set her eyes on this sexy British guy in front of her.

Klaus is trying his hardest not to come while she's touching him. But if he doesn't get out of here soon he's going to. But he can't move, all he can do is stare at the beautiful naked woman touching him. "My clothes are that way", she points out the room.

 **Xxx**

Elijah walks into the second guest room and sees Katherine in only a thong, "Hello, can you bring up my luggage?"

Elijah stares at her, she is beautiful, "I'm Elijah".

Katherine smiles at him; he's cute "Katerina, charmed I'm sure."

She puts her hand out and Elijah kisses her hand, trying not to look at her naked chest. "Don't you want to cover up?"

Katherine just looks at him, she shares a living space with three sisters privacy is not an issue, "My clothes are downstairs."

 **Xxx**

Kol enters the last guest room and sees Davina in her underwear and a bra, "Do you need something?"

Kol is shocked; he didn't expect the girl from outer space to be so beautiful "You're the girl from outer space?"

Davina puts her hand on her hip, "One of them, I'm Davina Claire. Who are you?"

Kol smiles and puffs his chest out, "Kol Mikaelson."

"Well Kol, why are you in my room?"

Kol fidgets with his fingers, "I stubbed my toe on one of your bags"

Davina is looking in the mirror; she had just taken a shower, "Speaking of that, can you get my bags?"

 **Xxx**

Klaus brings Caroline's bags up to her room and she's sitting on the bed, naked, waiting for him to come back.

Caroline smiles and walks over to him, she leans up and passionately kisses him. Klaus is shocked; it takes a couple seconds for him to realize that all of this is true. He kisses her back just as passionately as she's kissing him.

He puts his hands on the back of her thighs and lifts her up; she puts her legs around his waist and grinds her hips across his already erect member.

He walks forward to the bed and puts her on it and gets ready to take his shirt off when she puts a foot on his chest to stop him, "Not yet, I'm not that easy. I'm going to make you work for this."

Klaus is stunned after what just happened, he thought they would continue but now he is left with a hard on.

Caroline stands up to get dressed, she trails a finger down his chest to this erection and whispers in his ear, "While you take care of that I want you think of me, think of all the ways you're going to pleasure this you're going to make me come. Here's a little sneak peek of what's to come."

Caroline runs a finger down her torso, up her slit and she's wet. She puts her finger in Klaus mouth. "I'm already soaked and it's all for you."

Klaus sucks her finger; it tastes so good he wants more.

He finally leaves and immediately makes a bee line for his room. He locks his door, sits on the corner of his bed unbuttons his pants, pulls his fly down and pulls his cock out. He is so hard that precum has already come out. He runs his hand up and down his wet shaft a couple times, replaying what just happened in his head and he came all over his hand.

 **Xxx**

Esther came home with dinner and her youngest son Henrik. Mikael just got home and everyone is called down for supper, "Let's wait for Freya."

Kol whines, "Freya is going to take forever and I'm hungry."

Just then Freya and her fiancé Lucien walk in, "We're here Kol, you can eat now."

Kol grabs a slice of pizza, "Finally, I'm starving!"

Mikael looks over at his oldest and favorite child, "How is the wedding planning going?"

"It's good, were almost done. Nik, did you finish the invitations?"

Klaus was in the middle of eating and also stealing glances at Caroline, he nods, "Yes, they're on my desk I'll give them to you before you leave."

Mikael looks at the three new girls, "Who are you? Why are you in my home?"

The girls look startled by the question, but Esther answers, "Mikael I told you we were hosting three girls from space."

 **Xxx**

After dinner Caroline, Katherine and Davina go to Caroline's room; they're sitting on her balcony and she tells them what happened earlier with Klaus.

They're trying to call her brothers and Enzo, but her iPad keeps saying it's blocked.

She gets frustrated and tosses her iPad on the other side of the couch she was sitting on and releases a sigh of aggravation, "Do you want to talk about it?"

They look behind them and see Klaus. Davina and Katherine can see the fascination on Klaus face when he looks at Caroline so they excuse themselves and leave.

Klaus sits in a chair and Caroline looks over at him, "What do you want? Have you come back for more?"

Klaus looks over at the blonde, her whole world has been shaken and she can't get home but she is also the sexiest woman he has ever seen and nobody has ever made him feel like he did earlier, "I came to check in on you."

"I'm awesome! I'm stuck on earth with no way home and I can't communicate with my brothers to find out what is going on at home."

"I thought Katherine and Davina were your sisters."

"No we're best friends, I have two brothers. Katherine has three sisters, and Davina is an only child."

Klaus nods, he wants to know more about this blonde vixen who can tease him like no other. "So, tell me about yourself."

Caroline is suddenly a little self-conscious, she is usually surrounded by her brothers or friends but she's never truly alone like she is now. "What do you want to know?"

Klaus is ignoring the phone calls and texts on his phone; he's too fascinated with the blonde beauty in front of him. "You said you had siblings let's start there."

Caroline still doesn't feel comfortable on earth, "Yeah, I have two older brothers Damon and Stefan. Damon is a year older and Stefan is a couple minutes, he's my twin. Then there's Enzo, he's our other best friend."

Klaus looks over at her; she's curled up on the sofa on the balcony. Klaus wants her to feel comfortable around him when they're talking not just when she's teasing him. "Show me where your space station's what it's called, right?"

Caroline smiles at him and pats the spot next to her to for him to join her. She points up in the sky to what looks like a star, "Right there, that's our home."

"Enough about me, let's talk about you. I see you got your erection to go away, did you think of me and all the ways I can make you come?"

Caroline traces the outline of his cock over his jeans and Klaus clears his throat, "Yes"

Caroline smiles, she can tell Klaus is loving this and frankly so is she.

On the space station she had to be good little Caroline because her parents and her brothers were always around, but here on earth the only people around are Katherine and Davina and they approve; Katherine a little more than Davina.

Caroline moves so she's really close to him and whispers in his ear, "After you left I was so wet I laid on the bed, stuck the finger you had in your mouth inside of me then I added another and thought of all the ways you could make me come with your mouth, hands, tongue, cock. And I came all over my fingers and I thought of you licking them clean."

Klaus moves, he had to adjust himself after that image she gave, him his erection coming back.

 **Xxx**

The next morning Caroline, Katherine and Davina have to go to an earth school.

They didn't think it would be as different as their space school, they were wrong. First, the school was bigger than theirs and there are hundreds of kids everywhere. They're walking down the hall and a kid near his locker shouts at them, "Hey Klaus"

Klaus waves at him and Caroline looks at the kid, "That's Marcel, he's my friend and an ex of Bekah's."

A red headed girl and a blonde haired girl come up to Klaus. The red headed girl kisses him on the cheek,"My sweet love, I thought you were coming over last night. Tristan was out we would of had the house to ourselves."

The blonde girl looks over at Caroline, who is next to Klaus. "Who are you?"

Caroline smiles over at Katherine and Davina, they ruled their space school they're going to show this earth school or at least these girls how it's done.

Caroline entangles her fingers with Klaus, "I'm Caroline, Klaus' girlfriend. He didn't come over to your house because he was with me all night."

Davina is next to Kol, she knows the drill, "You two were so loud last night I could hardly sleep."

Katherine smirks at the girls faces; they've done this routine before if Damon, Stefan or Enzo get into women problem. "All night moaning, the bed banging against the wall and the occasional, Oh Klaus! Oh Caroline!It's a miracle you can even walk today."

The two girls glare at Caroline and then storm off.

When they are further away Caroline, Katherine and Davina look at the Mikaelsons. Klaus' face is red, he is embarrassed. "And that's how it's done space style."

All the Mikaelsons are speechless, of course they rule the school but nobody talks to Aurora that way. Her father is the principle and her brother is very protective of her and she thinks Klaus is as madly in love with her as she is with him. "That was awesome! Someone needed to tell that strumpet off."

Caroline looks up at Klaus who's face is red she whispers to him, "It will be real soon."

Kol pulls Davina to him, "I want to keep you around were kindred souls."

Davina smiles at him, " You can have me until I leave."

 **Xxx**

 **A couple weeks later:**

Caroline has been teasing Klaus every day. She found one of her favorite things to do is to take a shower in his bathroom, sometimes with him in it.

 ** _Flashback two weeks ago:_**

It's a Saturday and Klaus is still in bed, sketching the beautiful Caroline.

For the past week Caroline has been taking showers in his bathroom instead of her own. She's been leaving messages on the mirror in the steam like: You're going to make me come so hard. I can't wait for you make me so wet.

He's waiting for her to take her shower. After twenty minutes she still hasn't come in his room. He decides he's going to take a shower, and then he puts his sketch book down, still open to the picture of Caroline touching his chest.

Caroline decided it wasn't enough to just take a shower in his bathroom, she wanted more excitement.

So she waited until she heard the shower turn on in his room and then snuck over. She saw the drawing of her he made and she thought she has two options; she could be waiting for him on his bed, naked. Or she could join him in the shower, she chooses the later.

She strips down and opens the bathroom door. He doesn't hear the door open or close.

She is stunned, this is the first time she's seen him naked and he is so sexy. His muscles stretching, the water dripping off his cock, it's just calling her name. He has his head back; his eyes are closed washing the shampoo out of his hair.

She quietly steps into the shower with him and runs her nails down his muscular torso. Klaus wipes his eyes and looks down at the dry blonde in front of him. "Caroline, what are you doing here?"

Caroline gets as close as she physical can without jumping on him she positions her slit so it's touching his cock. "Earlier when I was treating myself I was thinking of you and how you've seen me naked and have even had a little taste of me, but I haven't seen you naked or even tasted you."

Klaus tries to move so he could slide into her but she slaps his shoulder, "I'm still making you wait for that one."

"So what are you going to do about your little predicament?"

Caroline smiles innocently up at him, "I was thinking I could blow you, and to return the favor you can make me come."

Klaus loves her train of thought; he has not been able to get her out of his head since she got here. Also he has been needed to find a release at least twice a day. "As the lady wishes"

Caroline had her hand resting on his abs and she moves it down and encircles him, "Where do you want me to pleasure you? On the bed, the floor, up against the wall, here in the shower?"

Every time she gave a location she would squeeze him tighter, Klaus grunts out "The shower, so I can watch the water drip off you as you suck my cock."

Caroline smiles and takes her other hand and rakes it down his chest as she starts to bend down, but he stops her. "I want to see what those pretty hands are capable of first."

Caroline nods and starts running her hand up and down him at first.

Klaus grunts and runs a hand down her body and slips it between her folds.

Caroline gasps surprised, then moans. He was curling his fingers.

Caroline pumps him faster. Klaus and Caroline, both keep the same pace, both pleasuring each other. Caroline has her head on Klaus shoulder, he is so skilled with his fingers he is hitting every right spot.

After this he can't wait to see what his cock feels like in her. She's so close to coming when he pulls his fingers out. Caroline looks disappointed, "Why did you stop? I was so close."

Klaus smirks at her, "I don't want to come on your hand I want to come in your naughty little mouth, and you said you wanted a taste."

Caroline smiles up at him and bends down in front of him and replaces her hands with her lips. Her hands slid down to her folds and Klaus stops her, "No I want to finish you off."

Her tongue goes under him and licks him up. Klaus moans and puts a hand in her hair, a couple seconds later he comes and she swallows the whole thing.

Caroline stands up and Klaus looks at her, she's trying her hardest not to touch herself. It was so hard not to do it while she was sucking him off. Klaus lifts her up and puts her legs over his shoulders, he steps out of the shower and sticks his tongue in her, swirling it around.

Caroline puts her hands in his hair and moans. As he is walking to his bed he is licking and sucking, he is in front of his bed when she finds her release and empties into his mouth.

He puts her on the bed and she straddles his waist his cock touching her folds, she takes him and rubs him up and down her slit, he grunts wanting to slide in to her so badly. She wants to ride him, but she wants to torture them. They spend the whole day in bed making each other come just like that, and teasing each other.

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Kol managed to fix Caroline's iPad so she can call her brothers, Damon, Stefan and Enzo were in the lounge when Stefan's iPad rang, "Caroline I thought you forgot about us."

Caroline sighs, It's been weeks since she's seen her brothers, "There was a problem with my iPad, I couldn't call but I got it fixed. Where's Damon and Enzo?"

Enzo sticks his head in frame, "Hello gorgeous, Damon's flirting with Elena."

Caroline does not like Elena, "Get him over here, I'm way more important than Elena!"

Enzo drags Damon over, "Hey Caro, how's earth?"

" It has it's perks. How's it's going up there?"

Damon sees Klaus in the background and goes into protective big brother mood, "Caro who's with you?"

"Our new friends."

She introduces the Mikaelson's to her brothers and Enzo. The camera starts to shake, "What's going on?"

Stefan looks into the still jerking camera, "It's nothing."

Caroline looks at Katherine and Davina, they don't believe him and they're worried, "Stefan Salvatore tell us what is going on?"

The jerking stops, he doesn't want his twin to worry there's nothing she can do from earth, "It's nothing sister,promise. Can't wait for you guys to get home". They hang up on her.

Caroline looks behind her at her friends, "That was weird."

 **Xxx**

That night Caroline sneaks into Klaus room, every night they have been giving each other the release they need then cuddling and taking. After they both found their release twice, Caroline crawls back up to Klaus and lays her head on his shoulder, his hand is around her waist "I have to go."

Klaus was rubbing circles on her hip with his thumb, "I kinda guessed after that call with your brothers and Enzo."

Caroline kisses his shoulder and looks up at him, "I never thought I would be sad to go home but I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

 **Xxx**

"We need to get on that shuttle."

Lucien told them last night at dinner that he was going up to the space station to talk with commander Saltzman about a business deal. The girls never expected to be sad to leave earth but they are, Katherine and Elijah have been sleeping together.

Kol and Davina have been going on dates, "Last night before I went to bed I called Enzo and he told me why the camera started shaking yesterday. Our home is falling apart, that shaking is the space station falling out of orbit."

Katherine and Davina look at each other worried, "We need to get on that shuttle. We have to save our home."

 **Xxx**

Three hours before Lucien's shuttle takes off the Mikaelson's sneak out of the house and Elijah drives them to the shuttle, they all hide in a closet, "Kol, get your elbow out of my ribs."

A couple minutes after the shuttle takes off, Freya opens the door to the closet to put her coat in it and finds her siblings, "Mom and dad are going to kill all of us when they find out you took off on the shuttle."

Katherine explains the problem, "We need get to the main computer without being seen by my uncle, any of my sisters, or our parents."

 **Xxx**

The shuttle lands and Lucien and Freya go to distract Katherine's uncle while everyone else gets to the main computer, "This way." Caroline, Katherine and Davina are leading the way, they were about to turn a corner when they see Katherine's uncle talking to Caroline's parents, the girls stop and the Mikaelson's crash in to them.

They try to turn around quietly but another jolt from the space station makes them all make a noise as they fall to the ground, and the three adults look at them. "Caroline, Katherine, Davina what are you doing here? Why aren't you on earth?"

Before anyone can answer they are being dragged off to Katherine's uncle's office, under the terms of office arrest. "I can't believe it! We were so close and now we're under arrest."

Klaus comes over to Caroline "We'll get out of here love."

"How? We don't have a card or a password, my home is being destroyed and we're stuck in here."

Another jolt hits them and Enzo sticks his head out of the ceiling, "For future reference, never be in the ceiling when shifting out of orbit."

The girls smiled up at him, "Enzo, we have never been so happy to see you."

Enzo smiles while still upside down, "I'm touched, need a rescue?"

Katherine goes to stand on the desk with Elijah's help when the door slides up, they all look over at the door and Damon and Stefan are leaning in the doorway with their arms crossed, "I heard a rescue was in order."

Caroline runs over and hugs her brothers, "I love you guys."

Damon and Stefan hug their sister, "We love you too sister."

 **Xxx**

They all sneak out of the room and run to the main computer room. When they get there they see commander Saltzman outside of the room, "How did you escape?"

Katherine goes over to her uncle, she isn't his favorite niece but she has to try something, "Uncle Alaric we are minutes away from crashing into the earth, but we have a solution. I know I'm not perfect little Elena, but I want to save our home as much as you do."

"Do you think you can do this?"

"I can do this."

Alaric steps aside and Damon opens the door and they all go in, less than two minutes before they all fall out of orbit and come crashing to earth.

Kol goes to the computer and starts typing, "It needs a password."

"Try Markos"

"No"

"Space"

"No"

"Travelers"

"It's accepted"

As soon as Kol hits enter the lights go out and the space stay moves again. Kol pulls Davina into his arms, Katherine is in Elijah's arms, and Caroline is in Klaus' arms.

Stefan is protecting Rebekah, he doesn't know her but his sister told him that he would like her. Lucien is protecting his fiancée.

The space station keeps shaking and just then the lights turn back on and the shaking stops, "Did it work or are we dead?"

Alaric looks at the main computer, the engines; everything is back to one hundred percent, "He fixed the space station."

Davina turns around in Kol's arms and kisses him, "You're a hero."

Caroline kisses Klaus, "I'm going to miss you when you go back to earth." Klaus nods, he was going to miss Caroline. She is like no other girl he has ever met, also he's going to miss the way they tease each other, "I'm going to miss you too."

 **Xxx**

Everyone goes to the lounge, Katherine was sitting with Elijah but she got up to get them something to eat; when Katherine's older and younger sisters Tatia and Elena walk into the lounge and see Elijah. "He is mine."

"Tatia you don't own him."

Tatia smirks at her little sister, "Not yet, watch how it's done little sister."

"Hi! what's your name?"

Elijah looks up at the girl who looks exactly like Katherine, but he can tell this isn't the girl he has fallen for,"You're not Katerina."

"Handsome, British and smart I hit the jackpot. Now why would you want my sister when you can have me?"

Elijah looks around for Katherine and sees her coming back, "What are you doing Tatia?"

"Waiting for this handsome man to ask me out. Go away!"

Katherine puts their food down."Tatia, this handsome man's named is Elijah and he's mine!"

Katherine turns to him, "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Elijah stands up and holds Katherine's hands, "I would like that very much Katerina."

Katherine pulls Elijah in for a kiss.

 **Xxx**

Caroline and Klaus are sitting with Kol, Davina, Damon, Stefan and Enzo, "We are so sorry you had to put up with Caroline, Davina and Katherine."

Caroline playfully shoves Damon. Both Klaus and Kol see their brother and Katherine kissing. "What if we stayed up here? We are much happier here than on the earth."

Caroline and Davina smile at each other, "We would love that, but we can't ask you to give up your life on earth to live here with us."

Klaus takes Caroline's hands in his, "Love I don't really have a good life on earth that guy you met, Marcel, is my only friend. Aurora and her blonde friend Camille are always fighting over who loves me more. On more than one occasion they have had to be pulled apart because they were actually fighting each other. Also Mikael hates me."

Caroline looks down at their hands, "I can't let you."

Klaus lifts her head, "You are the most beautiful, full of light, strong person I know and I want to keep you in my life."

"I want to keep you in my life too."

Caroline hugs him and Klaus whispers in her ear, "And just think of all the fun we could have here."

 **Xxx**

Kol smiles down at Davina, "Want me to stay?"

Davina kisses him "There's nowhere else I would want you to be."

 **Xxx**

Freya and Lucien came over to them, "Time to go guys, before mom and dad find out that not only did you sneak out of the house, but you're not even on the planet."

Kol and Klaus look up at their older sister, "We're staying, and it looks like so is Elijah."

Freya looks over at their brother and sees him standing in front of a table with Katherine in his arms and they're kissing, "What am I going to tell mom and dad?"

"Mikael will be happy I'm not coming home, he hates me."

Freya goes to say something but she can't argue because she knows it's true, "If you're living here, how will you attend our wedding?"

Caroline looks over at the eldest Mikaelson, "We could fly down, and if they don't give us a shuttle we can steal one."

Kol jokes, "Or you could have your wedding here."

Freya looks at Lucien, "Would you be ok with that?"

Lucien looks over at her, "I've told you before I don't need a big wedding, all I need is you."

It was Mikael who insisted on having the big wedding saying that his daughter deserves the best.

Freya kisses him, "We've already broke some rules why not break some more, let's have a wedding!"

 **Xxx**

The next day was the wedding. Caroline had planned the whole thing and gave everyone a job.

They were having the wedding in the lounge; Enzo and Caroline will be the band. Enzo playing the guitar and Caroline singing.

Rebekah is the maid of honor, Katherine, Caroline and Davina are bridesmaids. Klaus is Lucien's best man while Elijah and Kol are groomsmen. And commander Saltzman is officiating the marriage.

Freya walks up to the platform In the lounge in a white dress while Lucien is wearing a suit. "Do you, Lucien Castle, take thee Freya Mikaelson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Lucien smiles at his minutes to be wife, "I do"

Alaric asks Freya the same question, "Do you, Freya Mikaelson, take thee Lucien Castle to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do."

Alaric had never officiated weddings before, all the people on his space station are either already married, teenagers or kids, "You may kiss the bride."

Lucien had been waiting for this moment since he saw Freya two years ago shopping with her sister.

He pulls her to him and passionately kisses her; Freya puts her arms around his neck. She is so happy she couldn't wait any longer to be married to Lucien.

 **Xxx**

Damon and Stefan cornered Klaus at the reception, "We see that you make our little sister happy, but if you hurt her we will drop you on the moon, no space suit or oxygen. And word of advice, the moon goddess,Selene, doesn't like humans."

Later Klaus and Caroline were dancing, "Want to show me around my new home?"

Caroline smiles up at him and pulls him out of the lounge, "I can't wait."

They only make it half way down the corridor before Caroline pushes him up against the wall and starts unbuttoning his pants and unzipping his fly. Klaus stops her, "As usual I love your train of thought, but we're in the middle of the hallway, anyone could see us. And I don't want to get kicked off the space station."

Caroline looks around and nobody is coming from either way, so she takes him out and puts her hand on him and drags him by the cock to her room. On the way there she was pumping him.

As soon as the door to her room slides down Caroline pushes him down on the bed. She takes her dress, bra and thong off; gets on top of him, takes his pants off and rips his shirt open; buttons flying. Klaus manages to get his shirt off all the way.

Once they're both naked Caroline straddles his waist and bends down to whisper in his ear, "Are you ready for this?"

Klaus smiles at her and runs a finger up her slit and its soaking wet, "You're soaked love"

Caroline takes his finger covered in her juices and puts it in her mouth, sucking them dry. "I haven't come in two days, but since you said you're staying here I've been thinking of you more and it just made me wetter."

Klaus leans up and kisses her, "You have that same effect on me, every time I think about you I get hard."

"Here's a new image you can sketch/replay in your mind when you release yourself."

Caroline slides ever so slowly on to his cock, both moaning at feeling of him inside her.

She starts to roll her hips and he reaches up and starts to massage her breasts.

Caroline starts moving up and down and Klaus holds her hips and rubs her clit and moans.

Caroline explodes all over Klaus cock, she rides him through it and he explodes inside her.

Caroline lays down on his chest while he was still inside her, "That was amazing!"

Klaus kisses her forehead, "That was definitely worth the wait."


End file.
